


No More Secrets?

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter thinks it's time for all of the secrets to come out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 30
Kudos: 366
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	No More Secrets?

”Stiles is planning on calling in your mother and having a full-on, formal Pack gathering.” Peter looked around at each of the siblings. “Now, before that happens and the shit well and truly hits the fan, we need to get the truth out there. Let’s show some fucking trust in each other and air some secrets. I would like a show of hands – who here is dating, seeing or just plain old fucking someone that Talia wouldn’t necessarily approve of? Let’s not be shy – we all know she’ll blame me regardless since I’m supposed to be the responsible adult here.”

Deciding to lead by example, Peter put his hand up in the air. 

“I’m furry paws over snout in love with Stiles Stilinski. In fact, if it was possible, I’d breed the little bastard and settle down with a whole pack of cubs. Now, who’s next?”

“Um, Uncle Peter – “

“Ah-ah! This is a safe fucking space – let’s hear it! Derek – do **you** have anything you’d like to share?” Peter was pleased to see a wide range of emotions cross his nephew’s face as he realised his secret was out.

“Okay, well – I’m seeing Lydia.”

“WHAT?” “DEREK!” Peter observed the girls’ reaction with a smirk. Neither of them needed to know that he’d had absolutely no idea and had had to listen to Stiles being unbearably smug about knowing something Peter didn’t. The joke was on him – by the end of the night, Stiles had been a panting, quivering heap on the bed, slapping Peter’s hands away and complaining that his dick was broken.

“But – we sent you to lure her over to the Hale side!”

“You Benedict Arnold!”

“Excellent, so Cora has been paying attention in History.” Peter turned to Derek. “So, how long and how serious?”

“A year. And I want to marry her.” Derek looked so sappy, Peter thought he might puke. “I’ve been visiting her on-campus – spending as much time with her as her studies allow. If she decides to go overseas for a semester, I’m going with her.”

“Mom is gonna break her foot off in your ass!”

“Language, Cora!”

“That’s **all** you have to say? Language Cora? This family is unbelievable!”

Happening to see the hunted expression on Laura’s face, Peter figured there was more to come.

“What else would you like me to say? No matter what else people call me, I’m not a hypocrite. If Derek has deep feelings for Lydia, who am I to stand in his way?”

“You won’t need to – Mom is not gonna stand for this!”

“Well, that’s something we’re going to be ready for. We **ARE** going to have your brother’s back on this.” Cora stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms over her chest, but Peter was sure she would support her brother when the time came. “Laura – is there anything you wish to share?”

When his eldest niece met his gaze, Peter braced himself. He had the feeling this was going to be a doozy.

“I’ve – um, this is really hard to say.”

“Laura – just spit it out. Whatever it is – we’re Pack, we’re all here for you.”

“Okay. Well – I’ve been seeing Chris.” At the blank looks she received, Laura gave a heavy sigh. “Chris Argent.” For once, Peter was speechless then suddenly terrified because, by the look on Laura’s face, it wasn’t over. “And I’ve just found out I’m pregnant.”

“Your mother is going to kill me.”

* * *


End file.
